Emiya Shirou Fate/stay night
Unknown to death nor known to life Unlimited blade works!!-Emiya Shirou Archer (アーチャー, Āchā) is the Archer-class Servant of Rin Tohsaka during the Fifth Holy Grail War. His true name is EMIYA (エミヤ, EMIYA). He is not a pure or proper Heroic Spirit unlike most other Servants; he is a Counter Guardian. In his life, he made a contract with the world and thus became a Heroic Spirit, dedicated to working to protect the World. However, he steadily grew disillusioned with his ideals as he claimed life after life to save others, becoming increasingly cynical and nihilistic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Marksmanship: True to his class, Archer is exceptionally ' '''skilled at shooting from long range. His reinforced eyes can count the '''number of screws on the bridge 4 kilometers away. He was able to accurately fire upon Saber and Shirou from four kilometers away and could track and fire upon Servants from this distance, even if they were moving. Archer can modify Noble Phantasms to behave like arrows and fire them repeatedly at a machine gun-like rate. In the ''Unlimited Blade Works anime, they seem to home in on their targets. ' Noble Phantasms ' Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords: Archer's Reality Marble, and, in effect, his Noble Phantasm. While he has no ''true'' Noble Phantasm to call his own, if a Noble Phantasm is the embodiment ''' '''and symbol of a hero's legend, then Unlimited Blade Works is Archer's '''Noble Phantasm. It is born from his Origin and Element of "Sword", a high-class thaumaturgy that overwrites the world with his own internal world. Unlimited Blade Works automatically records every weapon that Archer sees, analyzing their structures and storing them within his internal world. Archer can then, whenever he pleases, project them onto the world. Within Unlimited Blade Works, this is virtually effortless and instant. However, the weapons he produces are ranked down. He can also project defensive constructions such as shields, but the mana cost for these is much higher. ' By charging up his Noble Phantasms with mana, Archer can fire them from his bow as a Broken Phantasm, which provides a great increase to their power and Mystery, at the cost of destroying it on impact. While this would be a massive gamble for any other Servant, it is no issue for Archer at all, as he can just project more. However, it can take up to forty seconds to charge a Broken Phantasm, depending on how much energy Archer is putting into it.' * Kanshou and Bakuya: Gan Jiang and Mo Ye: Archer's ''' '''preferred melee weapons, a pair of short swords. Although they have a '''low rank, Archer's experience with them, on top of their short tracing time, makes them very reliable. Their strong bond to each other causes them to return as boomerangs when one is thrown and one is held, even reacting to another traced copy. This forms the basis for his Triple-Linked Crane Wings technique, throwing the first pair as projectiles with the purposes of being deflected, a second pair for slashing the opponent as the first pair returns to strike them from behind, before a third pair enhanced through Reinforcement known as Kanshou and Bakuya: Overedge is traced to finish the target with an X-shaped slash. * Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword: A modified version of the original Caladbolg, ' which Archer uses primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken '''Phantasm. During its flight, it spirals in the air, twisting space and allowing it to pierce practically any target. It is also powerful enough to shatter Caster's defenses by so much as being purposely fired at an area far away from her and Shirou speculates that she would have been twisted along with space had she tried to teleport out of range.' * Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains: One of Beowulf's ' swords, modified to better fit Archer's tastes. As with Caladbolg II, '''he uses it primarily as an arrow in the form of a Broken Phantasm. It has homing properties and can potentially even strike two targets. It has exceptional range, and Archer can fire it repeatedly, though it takes longer and longer to charge it as he charges it with increasing amounts of magical energy.' * Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens: Archer's greatest defense, the shield of Ajax, the only shield capable of blocking Hector's Durindana. It takes the form of seven petal-like layers to represent '''the flower that bloomed from Ajax's blood when he died. It is powerful '''enough to block a thrown Gáe Bolg, though this destroyed all seven of its layers in the process, and protected Shirou from an uncharged Enuma Elish. However, Archer takes damage for every layer that is pierced.' ' * '''Excalibur Image: Forever Distant Golden Sword: A projection of the great Excalibur ' that is only possible within the confines of the Moon Cell and only '''while Unlimited Blade Works is active. When used, Archer projects a degraded and weakened, though still powerful copy of Excalibur, charges it with mana, and then swings it at his opponent as a Broken Phantasm'.' '''Archer possesses an untold number of Noble Phantasms on top of these, including Gáe Bolg, Durandal, and Excalibur Galatine, among many others.' ' Class Skills ' Independent Action: The ability to remain independent even '''without the magical energy supplied by his Master. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, and the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Archer's Rank in this skill is B, which mean that is possible for him to stay in the world for two days without a Master. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. Magic Resistance: Grants protection against magical 'effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Archer's rank cancels ''Single-Action spells. ' Personal Skills ' Clairvoyance: A skill that connotes superior visual perception '''and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. Archer's C Rank in this skill allows him to easily view and snipe Servants who are several kilometers away. Eye of the Mind (True): The heightened capacity for '''observation, refined through experience. Archer's rank in this skill is B, greatly improving his chances of winning due to being able to calmly analyze all possibilities and choose the appropriate course of action, even if his chance of winning is only one percent.' '''Magecraft: Knowledge about modern Thaumaturgy. Archer's '''rank in this skill is C-, implying that he is an inept magus, but rises to A+ when using projections that fall under the category of "sword".' Due to being A counter Guardian He can beat every servants in his counter guardian form.